


Ride at Anchor

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving forward without moving at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride at Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> As always, undying thanks to [](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/profile)[**nolivingman**](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/) for the beta and encouragement and to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=inlovwithnight)[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=inlovwithnight)****for ego-inflating. *smooches you both*.
> 
> Originally posted 2-20-06

Archie’s fingers tightened around his wrist as he straightened his posture further, his chin jutting up and out as the boson’s pipes sounded. Pellew came aboard, followed by Horatio. Keeping his eyes straight ahead, Archie gave his report and received a nod from Pellew and the ghost of a smile from Horatio.

He didn’t return the gesture and noted with a sick sense of satisfaction the flash of hurt that echoed through Horatio’s dark eyes. They left the deck, still in their deep discussion as the bell rang the eight bells ending his watch. He turned crisply and gave his report, nodding as he was relieved before turning and walking slowly below deck.

He removed his hat and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Voices filtered around him, orders and laughter and the rough bark of accents scraping at his frayed nerves. He made his way to the wardroom, sighing in relief as he sank onto the low bench and leaned back against the wall. He closed his eyes, pressing his lips together to hold in his sigh.

“Is there something wrong, Archie?”

“No.” He managed to force a smile. “Nothing’s wrong, Horatio.”

“You’re sure?” He sat on the bench beside him. Archie could feel the heat of his body, could feel the weight of his stare. “I get the impression you’re not very pleased with me.”

“Everything’s fine.”

“If this is about…”

“It’s not.” Archie got up and edge out from the table, putting distance between them. “It’s not about shore leave, and it’s not about my uniform and it’s not about any damn thing.” He blew out a breath. “It’s not about you, Horatio.”

Horatio’s face closed down, calm blankness replacing the hint of concern on his face. His eyes remained on Archie, nearly black with concern and hurt and confusion. “All right.”

“Horatio.” Archie sighed and stepped closer. “I’m sorry. It’s not you. It’s me. And there’s nothing you can do about it.” He shrugged, the corner of his lip curving in a smile. “But thank you for wanting to help.” He sat back down, opposite Horatio this time, and took a deep breath. “How was the Admiralty?”

“Fine, I would imagine. I mostly stood around and looked vastly out of place.” Horatio laughed. “But Captain Pellew said that the Renown will be in port in less than a fortnight.”

Archie’s smile tightened. “You must be excited.”

“The Renown, Archie.” Horatio leaned in, light and animation brightening his face, his eyes until it almost hurt to look at him. “Captain Sawyer. This is…I’ve never…” He shook his head. “This will change my career.”

“As if you need help in that regard, Horatio.” Archie reached over and patted Horatio’s hand quickly then pulled his hand back and forced it into his lap. “You’ll be admiral someday with or without Sawyer.”

Horatio ducked his head in his embarrassment and Archie took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Archie…”

“You’ll have to excuse me, Horatio. I’m exhausted.” He sketched another smile and got to his feet. “Good night.”

**

Horatio climbed into his cot, his dark eyes on Archie. “Archie.”

“Please, Horatio,” Archie sighed. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“I know. I know. I just…” He sighed in the darkness then sat up, climbing out of his cot and walking over to Archie. He stood beside him for a long time before smiling, his face sad. “I’m going to miss you. You’re my only friend and I’m going…I’m going to miss you.”

Archie’s breath caught painfully in his chest. He managed a rough nod. “You’ll be so busy and so in awe of your new Captain you won’t have time to miss me, Horatio.”

“Possibly so, Archie. But I’ll miss you nonetheless.”

**

Archie stood watch, his eyes scanning the horizon despite the calm seas and the solid presence of Portsmouth behind him. The call went up as soon as the sail was spotted, though there was no fear in the cut of the jib and the square mast. Archie’s stomach clenched and he forced down the taste of bile with a hard swallow. “Lieutenant Bracegirdle, Sir.”

“Yes, Mr. Kennedy.”

“I believe the Renown is pulling into port, Sir.”

“Bloody hell. Old Sawyer’s come to claim his own.” Bracegirdle shook his head. “Our Mr. Hornblower is a lucky one, Mr. Kennedy.”

“Yes, Sir. That he is.” Archie swallowed again as Bracegirdle sent a runner with the message to Captain Pellew.

“I’ll be sorry to see him go.”

“Yes, Sir. He’ll be a great loss to the Indy, Sir.”

Bracegirdle nodded and moved up beside Archie. “A great loss to us all, Mr. Kennedy.”

Archie nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

**

Horatio was standing beside his cot, his belongings spread over the surface, when Archie walked in. He turned his head and nodded, his eyes guarded. Archie smiled ruefully. “You look as though you’ve only an hour to live.”

“It wasn’t so hard leaving my father as it will be leaving this ship.” Horatio set his book on top of his neatly folded pile of shirts. “She’s in port then?”

“She’ll be at anchor soon.” Archie sat on his sea chest against the wall opposite Horatio. “And then you’ll be gone.”

“Perhaps Captain Pellew would give you a day’s leave?” Horatio’s eyes sought out Archie’s. “We could have a few drinks…”

“Prolong the inevitable?” Archie shook his head. “Carefully talk about everything but what’s foremost in our minds? Pretend that none of this is happening in an effort to prevent it from being so?” He smiled sadly. “Best a clean break, Horatio.”

“Yes. I suppose you’re right.” He blew out a low breath. “I’m to have a weekend in Portsmouth before reporting. If you were granted leave though…”

“No.” Archie got to his feet. “No. Even if I were granted leave.” He walked over to Horatio and grasped his shoulder, his fingers squeezing hard and tight. “Goodbye, Horatio.”

Archie could see the emotion tamped down by Horatio’s thick swallow, the clenching of his jaw, the set of his chin. “Goodbye then, Archie.”

**

“Lieutenant Kennedy.”

Archie straightened and offered up his salute. “Captain Pellew, Sir.”

Pellew folded his arms behind his back and circled Archie appraisingly. “You enjoy serving on my ship?”

“Sir. Aye, Sir.”

“Hmmm. And you’ve had no trouble since your recovery from El Ferrol?”

“No, Sir.” Archie straightened even further, his chin jutting defiantly. “No trouble at all Sir.”

“Mr. Bracegirdle tells me you’ve taken to the ship well. Some men do not after such an ordeal.”

“I appreciate his confidence in me, Sir.”

“And Lieutenant Hornblower speaks highly of you.” Pellew stopped walking and stood beside Archie. “I only want the best for my ship, Mr. Kennedy.”

“She’s a fine ship, Sir.”

“Quite.” Archie could see Pellew’s smile ticking at the corner of his mouth. “However, Mr. Kennedy, what I desire for my ship is not always what the Admiralty sees fit for me to have, Sir.”

“I’m sorry? Sir?”

Pellew turned and faced Archie, prompting him to do the same. He swallowed hard, uncertain of the amusement dancing in Pellew’s eyes. “Your orders, Mr. Kennedy.”

“My…orders? Sir?” He reached out for the crisp white packet in Pellew’s hand, swallowing hard at the dark swirl of writing that swam before his eyes. He looked up at Pellew quickly then back down at the packet. “Sir?”

“Congratulations, Lieutenant Kennedy. You’re the newest member of the crew on His Majesty’s Ship Renown.”

“Re…Renown, Sir?” Archie caught his breath and exhaled it shakily. “The Renown, Sir?”

“Indeed, Mr. Kennedy, though you could be a bit less pleased while in my hearing, don’t you think?”

“Sir. Aye, Sir.” Archie nodded and saluted. “Sir.”

Pellew bit back his smile and nodded. “I think Midshipman Fortiner could relieve you of your watch, don’t you, Mr. Kennedy? I believe you have some packing to do.”

“Aye. Yes. Sir.” Archie fought and failed to hide his grin. He saluted Pellew again and then looked around somewhat wildly.

Pellew touched him on the shoulder. “Perhaps, Mr. Kennedy, you’d be so good as to give me the watch? And then I could take it all from there?”

“Sir. Aye.” Archie saluted him again. “Sir.”

“Dismissed, Mr. Kennedy.”

”Thank you, Sir.” Archie nodded and saluted, turning and nearly tumbling down the stairs off the quarterdeck. He straightened at the bottom and looked up, saluting Pellew once again. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Dismissed,” Pellew’s voice was gruff with amusement. “Mr. Kennedy.”

**

“Horatio!” Archie pushed into their quarters, startling Horatio.

Horatio dropped his book and bent to retrieve it, glaring at Archie as he straightened up, his fingers smoothing the pages. “Archie, I don’t…” He stopped, his voice breaking as Archie grasped his shoulders, his momentum sending them both tumbling over Horatio’s sea chest and sprawling on to the floor. “Archie.”

“Lieutenant Kennedy,” Archie corrected him breathlessly; his body sprawled over Horatio’s. “Of His Majesty’s Ship Renown.”

“Re…” Horatio was cut off again as Archie bent his head, his mouth warm and hard against Horatio’s. Archie’s hands moved up to Horatio’s hair, fingers threading through the thick curls as his tongue slid past Horatio’s parted lips to brush against the warm tip of Horatio’s for a moment before he stopped, freezing in his motion. Horatio’s mouth closed and his stiff posture slowly registered through the hot haze of Archie’s brain.

Archie scrambled back, his eyes wide, his breath pushing against his chest. He got to his feet and stared down at Horatio, his own horror reflected in the dark brown eyes. “Oh, God.”

Horatio got to his feet quickly, a tangle of long limbs and embarrassment. He righted his chest, avoiding Archie’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, Horatio.”

“What have you done?” Horatio looked around the room, looked at anything but Archie. “How could you…”

“I’m sorry.” The salty sting of tears burned Archie’s eyes. “Oh, God, Horatio. I’m so sorry.”

Horatio nodded, his face a mask. “Congratulations, Archie.”

Archie’s breath stuttered out of him as he nodded. “Tha…thank you, Horatio.”

“I must…” Horatio nodded briskly. “Excuse me.” He moved past Archie, nearly recoiling as his arm brushed Archie’s. “Excuse me.”

Archie watched him go, biting the inside of his lips to keep from making a sound. He glanced around the small room then closed his eyes, bowing his head. “Stupid.” He hissed at himself, kicking out at the rigging that held the swaying cots. “Stupid. Stupid. Fuck.”

He kicked the rigging again for good measure then fell back against the wall, staring at Horatio’s scattered belongings.

“Fuck.”

**

The lights of Portsmouth played over the water in the distance, the leading lights bright against the dark sky. Archie stepped up next to Horatio and put his hands on the rail, his eyes lifting to the sky. “Mr. Kennedy.”

“Mr. Hornblower.” Archie swallowed and lifted his chin. “I apologize for my behavior earlier. I hope that you’ll forgive me and, for the sake of our friendship, pretend it never happened.”

“I feel it would be best for our friendship to do so, Mr. Kennedy.” Horatio’s expression was unreadable. “Though I do extend my most sincere congratulations on your assignment to Renown.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hornblower.” He clenched the rail tighter then relaxed his grip. “I am to have two days leave in Portsmouth as well. I do not suppose the invitation to join you for a few drinks is still a valid one?”

“I would be doing a disservice to your extended offer of friendship were I to decline.”

Archie laughed bitterly. “Yes. I want a few friendly drinks in a pub to be something you feel is your duty, Horatio.” He shook his head. “Never mind, friend.” He laughed at the soft irony of it all. “I’m sure I’ll need no help drinking Portsmouth dry.”

“Archie.” Horatio reached out, his hand falling short of touching Archie’s sleeve as he pulled away from the rail. They both stared down at the empty space between them. “I…”

“I’ll take my leave of you now, Mr. Hornblower. Good night.”

**

Archie stumbled into the pub, his eyes bright with drink and the redhead on his arm. He stopped as he caught sight of the crowded tables. “Oh, hell.” He sighed and was about to turn them around when he spied the dark hair catching the gleam from the roaring fire. “Oh. Hell.”

“What’s the matter?” The whore leaned into him, her breasts pushing against his arm, all powered skin and sex.

“Nothing.” Archie’s eyes stayed on the slim line of Horatio as he lifted his glass, the shuddering swallow of whatever burned from his glass arching the smooth line of his throat. “How much?”

“What for, duck?”

“Just…” He pulled out several coins and pressed them into her hand. “Go away.”

“What?”

“I’ve paid you,” his voice was hard and determined. “Now go away.” He released himself from her grip and moved over to the table, the angle of the fire keeping him cast in shadow as he sat across from Horatio. “Horatio.”

He lifted his head, his eyes taking a moment to focus. “Archie!” He shook his head, his expression puzzled. “No. Mr. Kennedy. We’re very formal.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I thought it only fitting.” Horatio’s smile was lopsided. “I am in a tavern where they are serving spirits that are not watered down into a fine grog. They are very…spirituous.”

“You’re worse than drunk, Horatio.”

“No, Archie.” His voice was steady as he met Archie’s blue eyes. “Right now the only thing worse than drunk is sober.” He lifted his glass again and finished off the drink with another shudder. “Why did you dismiss your lady friend?”

“You saw.”

“I did.”

“I suddenly wasn’t in the mood.” Archie got up and walked to the bar, feeling Horatio’s dark, seeking eyes on him as he ordered more drinks. He carried them back to the table and slid one in front of Horatio. “You never get drunk.”

“Don’t I?” Horatio laughed. “Perhaps not. But then, I’ve never so completely severed…” He shook his head and lifted his glass. “To your posting to the Renown, Mr. Kennedy. Long may She sail.”

Archie lifted his glass, watching carefully as Horatio drank half of his down in one swallow. “Tell me you’ve at least secured a room, Horatio.”

“Of course, Archie. Though perhaps you’d rather have it. You could get your lady friend back and have your way with her with my compliments.” His dark eyes burned brighter than the fire. “My compliments indeed.” He finished his drink and laughed. “I’ll just sit here and drink.”

“I think we’d best put you to bed, Horatio.” Archie got to his feet and moved around the table, grasping and draping Horatio’s arm over his shoulder. Horatio’s lips parted and a soft groan that barely reached Archie’s ears escaped. Archie ground his teeth together and wrapped his arm around Horatio’s waist. “Come on, Mr. Hornblower.”

“I don’t want to go to bed. I want to drink.”

“You’ve had enough. You’re barely going to be able to think, much less walk come morning.” He nodded to one of the serving wenches who rushed to open the door that led to the rooms above. “What room, Horatio?”

“Third on the left at the top of the stairs, sir,” the girl muttered softly. “’S he all right?”

“He’ll be fine.” Archie favored her with a smile and pushed Horatio through the door ahead of him. “Thank you.”

The girl closed the door behind them and the stairwell was gray with flickering candlelight. Horatio leaned against Archie, resting his head on his shoulder. “It’s quiet.”

“Quieter,” Archie agreed. “Come on. I’m not going to carry you up these stairs.”

“I carried you to the Don, starving to death like an idiot.”

“I didn’t see much to live for at the time.” Horatio made a soft growling noise as Archie pushed him toward the stairs. He ignored the sound. “Walk.”

“Bossy.” Horatio turned his head and nearly stumbled, swinging around and sitting hard on the stairs. “I outrank you.”

“We’re not on board ship. And I believe on land, the more sober is in charge.”

“We need a major to ask.” Horatio leaned in, nearly overbalancing himself. “Perhaps we could find Lord Edrington and ask him who has command.” Horatio’s face changed, his expression puzzled and darkened. “You’re blushing.”

“It’s hot. I’ve had a bit to drink, and my superior officer is acting like a stubborn ass. Now get up the stairs.”

“Help me up.”

Archie sighed in exasperation and reached for Horatio’s hand, tugging him to his feet. Horatio overbalanced and swayed forward, only Archie’s strong hands on his chest stopping him from taking them both down the flight. “Hell, Horatio. You manage not to fall on your arse on the Ship. The least you can do is walk up the damn stairs.”

“The ground is moving.”

“Even more reason for you to be able to walk on it.” He turned Horatio around and gave him another little push. “Please.” He stayed close behind Horatio, pushing him gently whenever he faltered. They finally cleared the top of the stairs and Horatio leaned against the wall, heaving a great sigh. “We’re not done yet, Mr. Hornblower.”

“No.” Horatio agreed. “We’re not.”

Archie looked up at the low tone of Horatio’s voice, the whisper of emotion threading through the small words. He licked his lips instinctively as he met Horatio’s dark, heavy gaze. “Horatio?”

“You kissed me.”

Archie looked hurriedly along the short corridor. “This is neither the time nor the place, Horatio.” His pulse pounded hard and fast and he could see Horatio’s eyes move to the base of his throat to watch it. “Please.”

“Please,” Horatio nodded. “Yes. Please.” He stepped forward, swaying into Archie. Archie caught him again, his hands tight around Horatio’s arms, the thin muscles playing and bunching beneath the skin. “Do it again, Archie.”

Archie’s hands contracted on instinct and he shook his head with a soft gasp. “You’re drunk.”

“I am.” He smiled slowly and inclined his neck, closing the distance between them despite Archie’s iron grip. “Do it again.”

Archie released Horatio and walked down the hall, his body trembling as he balled his hands into fists. “Come on, before you have us both swinging from the yardarm.”

**

Horatio leaned against the wall as Archie closed the door behind them, securing the lock for good measure. Archie rested his head against the thick wood and turned his head, staring at Horatio as he rolled his head to the side to see Archie. “Let’s get you to bed, Horatio.”

Horatio reached out, his fingers shaking as he touched Archie’s lower lip. “You’re so brave.”

“I’m nothing of the sort.”

“You are.” Horatio shook his head and turned his whole body, his shoulder against the wall supporting him. He reached out again and traced the full curve with the tip of his finger. “You kissed me.”

“Momentary madness, Horatio.”

“Was it?” He straightened and took a step forward, trading his finger for his thumb, brushing over Archie’s bottom lip, sweeping over it again and again as he closed the distance between them. “Was it really?”

“Horatio.” Archie closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. “Please, don’t do this unless you mean to.” He looked up, Horatio’s eyes offering him a clear reflection of the fear in his own. “I could not stand it if you didn’t mean it.”

“I’ve never done this, Archie.” His soft tone could not hide the matter-of-factness of his voice. “Tell me if I do it wrong.” He closed the gap and pressed his lips to Archie’s, the soft pressure steady and constant. Archie inhaled on a quiet gasp he couldn’t quite help, his lips parting. Horatio groaned softly and slipped his tongue into Archie’s mouth, his hands settling easily on the spread of Archie’s hips.

Archie’s whole body shuddered and he pulled away, his breath leaving him in short, painful gasps that shook his chest. “Horatio.”

“Please, Archie.” He caught Archie by the back of the neck and pulled him close again. His breath fanned over Archie’s lips. “Let me. Help me.”

Archie groaned and surrendered, surging forward to meet Horatio’s lips with his own. They stumbled backwards to the bed, hands seeking and searching as Horatio’s tongue thrust into his mouth. Archie pushed at Horatio’s jacket, fingers clumsy with heat and desire as Horatio pulled back, gasping for air.

Horatio held Archie’s eyes as he shrugged off his jacket. Archie followed suit, his hands more sure on his own clothes as he unbuttoned his waistcoat and shed it as well. They both straightened from laying their things over the footboard. Horatio reached out and caught his finger beneath the silken knot at Archie’s throat. Horatio licked his lips and unfastened it, his long, calloused fingers stripping the black cloth away. Archie swallowed hard as Horatio let it fall as he undid the two buttons closing the collar of Archie’s shirt.

One of Horatio’s fingers traced the valley of Archie’s throat, sliding down to the top of his chest and rasping against the dark hair. His finger curled in the fabric of Archie’s shirt and he tugged on it lightly before leaning in and stealing another kiss from Archie’s parted lips. Archie licked after his kiss, tasting the warmth of alcohol and Horatio on his tongue.

Archie reached out and ran his hand down Horatio’s arm, stroking him through the fine linen of his shirt. Horatio untangled his finger and found Archie’s waist again, pulling his shirt free of his breeches before separating them by cloth and distance as he tugged it over Archie’s head. Archie shivered as his overheated skin met the cool of the room, Horatio’s hungry gaze raking over him driving the temperature still higher.

Horatio’s fingers freed the buttons of Archie’s breeches, his voice a husky whisper. “Take these off.” Archie froze, his eyes wide. Horatio looked up at him, his head tilted slightly. He leaned in and kissed Archie again, taking advantage of his parted lips to thrust his tongue inside, slide it along Archie’s tongue, tease the roof of his mouth with the tip. His hands pushed at the fabric, easing it over Archie’s slim hips. “Take them off.”

Pulling away from Horatio, Archie moved to the bed and sank down on it, pulling off his boots with shaky hands. His eyes remained on Horatio as he untied his own stock and then slipped out of his shirt, his pale skin glowing golden in the light of the fire. Archie licked his lips again as Horatio sat across from him on the straight-backed chair and slipped free of his boots as well.

Archie stood up and shed his breeches, small clothes and stockings, shifting slightly uncomfortably in the heat of Horatio’s stare. He swallowed hard and managed a slight smile. “Horatio?”

Horatio nodded and stood, stripping the rest of his clothes off quickly. He stumbled out of them as he walked toward Archie. He could read the obvious embarrassment of his body in Horatio’s movements, counterbalanced by the equally obvious desire. Archie caught his arms and held him for a moment, swallowing hard and smiling as Horatio did the same. “I’ve no idea what to do, Archie.”

Archie nodded toward the bed and laughed softly. “Whatever feels good.”

Horatio smiled and swayed forward, his eyes glazed. “Archie?”

Archie caught Horatio carefully and guided him to the bed, sighing as his eyes closed. “Or you can sleep it off.” He lay on his side beside Horatio and smiled down at his friend. “And we’ll see what you regret come morning.”

**

Archie shifted, his fingers burrowing in his hair as he stared down at Horatio, reaching out to tug the thin sheet higher on Horatio’s hips. Horatio stirred and opened one eye, closing it on a sharp hiss of pain.

Archie fought a smile. “How’s your head?”

“I feel as if I forgot to get it out of the way of the gun.”

“You’re not made for drink, Horatio.” Archie laughed softly. “If it helps at all, you’re not really dying.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

Horatio managed a small nod and then turned his head toward Archie, opening one eye again slowly. He glanced at Archie’s bare chest then up into his face, distance in his gaze. “We…Did…What…”

“You fell asleep.” Archie’s grin widened. “Or passed out.” He reached over and pushed an errant curl off Horatio’s forehead, pulling his fingers back as the frown ridged Horatio’s brow. Archie pursed his lips then smiled again. “No harm done.”

“No harm.” Horatio swallowed and looked down at the stretch of mattress separating them. His voice was flat as his fingers traced over the rough cloth. “I…”

“Horatio?” Archie shook his head as Horatio looked up, rubbing his hand over his mouth. He looked away, unable to meet the penetrating gaze. “You were very drunk last night. And I…You…” He blew out another laugh. “Hell.”

Horatio’s voice was quiet and heavy with meaning. “I was very drunk.” He swallowed again and then brought his eyes to bear on Archie, refusing to look away. “But that does not mean I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“I kissed you and you looked horrified.” Archie whispered, still avoiding Horatio’s gaze.

“You kissed me on the Indy.” Horatio’s voice held a hint of exasperation. “As much as it may not seem so, Archie, I have a very strong desire not to hang.”

“You looked horrified.” Archie’s voice was still soft, his expression resigned. “Not that we were on the Indy, but that I had done it at all.”

“Hell.” Horatio blew out a breath and reached out, grabbing Archie’s chin and forcing him to look him in the eye. “The only thing that horrified me, Archie, was that for a moment, I didn’t care where I was. I just wanted you not to stop.” His smile trembled weakly. “I didn’t want you to stop, Archie. And you’re…I’m…we’re both men.”

Archie nodded and sniffed back a laugh. “I had noticed.”

“It’s a hanging offense. It’s wrong in the eyes of…everyone.” Horatio’s thumb stroked Archie’s chin for a moment before he stilled his hand and pulled it away.

Archie nodded and ducked his head, his lips in a thin line. He stayed silent for a moment then raised his gaze back to Horatio. “Is it wrong in your eyes, Horatio?”

A small smile played at the corner of Horatio’s lips as he lifted his hand and touched Archie’s chest, his calloused fingers rasping over the fine sprinkling of hair. “I’m not drunk anymore, Archie.”

Archie swallowed hard as Horatio’s fingers slid lower, grazing over the hardness of Archie’s nipple. “And we’re not aboard the Indy.”

Horatio dropped his eyes to his hand, his lips parting as he rubbed Archie’s nipple again, causing his body to jerk slightly, a soft hiss escaping Archie’s lips. “And I am most definitely not horrified.” He looked up and caught Archie’s eyes with his own. “Nervous and frightened,” he let out a shaky laugh. “But not horrified.”

Archie reached out and touched Horatio’s lips, parting them with his fingers. His tongue darted out, brushing Archie’s flesh. “Trust me, Horatio, you’ve survived much worse than this. You’ll make it through just fine.”

“You…” Horatio flattened his hand against Archie’s chest then lifted it, fingers running slowly up and down the expanse of flesh. “You’ve done this before?”

Archie caught his lower lip between his teeth and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He nodded then looked up at Horatio then nodded again. “Yes.”

“And it’s…”

“Good.” Archie brushed Horatio’s lips with his thumb. “It can be so good, Horatio.” He let his hand journey down to Horatio’s stomach, feeling the tight coil of muscle flex at his touch. “Warm and wet and tight.” Archie felt the hot blush sting his face. “It can be so good.”

“And I can touch you?” Horatio rose up on his elbow and watched his hand stroke Archie’s chest before looking back into his blue eyes. “I can…”

“You can.” Archie nodded, his breath shortening as Horatio’s hand continued moving. “Anywhere you like.”

Horatio’s eyebrow lifted slightly and he let his hand slide further down Archie’s stomach, his fingers trembling against the skin. “Anywhere?”

Archie shifted onto his back, reaching out for Horatio’s hand as he pulled away. He placed it back on his stomach then moved his own hands behind his head. “Anywhere.”

Horatio shifted on the bed, stretching out beside Archie, resting on his stomach. He kept his body away from Archie’s as he reached out, tracing the curve of Archie’s brow with his fingers, trailing them down to the arch of his cheekbones and the line of his jaw. “They don’t show in your eyes, you know.”

“What?” Archie asked breathlessly, unable to look away from the dark emotion in Horatio’s gaze.

“The scars.” He didn’t move his hand lower to trace the silvery flesh in question, simply moved it up the other side of Archie’s face. “Your eyes are so clear.”

“I hide behind mine,” Archie whispered as Horatio leaned in and placed a delicate kiss at the corner of his brow. “You live in yours. Stoic Mr. Hornblower, given away by his eyes.”

Horatio smiled slightly, the corners of his lips giving hint to the self-deprecation of his amusement. He drew his hand down the opposite side of Archie’s face again, letting it trail down to his neck, sliding along the stubble roughened skin to the hollow of his throat. Archie swallowed, his fingers flexing behind his head as he fought the urge to touch Horatio, to guide his hands.

Horatio’s smile widened as if he could read Archie’s mind then let his hand move out over Archie’s collar bone and shoulder, leaning over his body to kiss the curve of flesh. Archie shuddered as Horatio’s chest covered his, the rasp of hair and skin sending an involuntary shudder through him.

The tips of Horatio’s fingers continued down his arm and then journeyed back up as Horatio pulled back, watching his fingers move across Archie’s chest again to his other arm. He repeated the gestures, leaning in for a soft kiss and smiling against Archie’s skin.

“You’re entirely too pleased with yourself, you know,” Archie muttered huskily, his voice lilting with amusement.

Horatio lifted his head and actually smiled. “I’ve only just started.”

“Smug…”

Horatio reached up and pressed his fingers to Archie’s lips then leaned in and kissed him softly, tentatively. His tongue brushed at Archie’s mouth, sliding along the seam of his lips until Archie surrendered, opening his mouth to Horatio, their tongues hard and hungry and wanting against each other.

Groaning, Horatio shifted again, pressing his body next to Archie’s. Archie turned slightly, freeing his hand from beneath his head to find Horatio’s thick hair, threading his fingers through the dark curls as they deepened the kiss.

Archie ran his tongue along the roof of Horatio’s mouth, tasting the shuddered gasp in the brief second before Horatio caught his tongue and sucked on it, bringing Archie even closer. Hot need curled in Archie’s stomach and he edged nearer, his knee nudging Horatio’s legs apart and sliding between them. Horatio gasped aloud, breaking the kiss and shifting back, his body shaking.

Archie fell slowly back to the bed and heaved a sigh. “Sorry.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry.” He reached for Horatio’s hand and guided it back to his chest. “Sorry.”

Horatio watched him with a furrowed brow and a puzzled glance until Archie released his hand. As soon as it was free, he ran it down Archie’s stomach. His palm smoothed over the dark hair of Archie’s abdomen then stopped, both of them conscious of the weight of flesh so close to Horatio’s hand.

“I can touch you anywhere?” Horatio asked again before removing his hand from Archie’s stomach only to wrap it lightly around the thick flesh of his shaft. Archie’s breath stuttered out of him, shaking his body as his eyes fluttered closed.

He swallowed several times, his body attuned to the warm circle of Horatio’s fingers and hand. Finally he managed to nod. “Yes.”

Horatio released Archie, ignoring the low groan of loss as he pushed back the sheet that covered them then wrapped his hand around Archie’s shaft once more. His gaze moved over Archie’s length as his hand did, stroking the sensitive flesh. Archie’s body shifted – muscles coiling and tensing as Horatio’s hand moved, sliding from base to tip with exquisite slowness.

Archie swallowed hard, his hips rolling with the steady stroke of Horatio’s hand, thrusting up against the light touch of his fingers. His hands dug into the mattress as he fought the urge building inside him, his breath leaving him through flared nostrils and clenched teeth.

Horatio’s hand continued moving, his eyes intent on Archie’s movements and reactions. Archie nearly groaned as Horatio’s tongue slipped past his lips, licking them as the spill of arousal painted the tip of Archie’s shaft. “H…Horatio,” Archie gasped softly, his voice nearly breaking on the word. His heels dug into the bed as instinct took over, his hips rolling forward, upward, thrusting as Horatio leaned in, his tongue stealing away the glistening drop. “Horatio.”

Dark eyes turned on him, the deep brown edged out with the heat of arousal. Horatio began stroking him harder, faster. His fingers tightened, shifting and pulling the flesh as Archie fought for control, his lip quivering, his muscles trembling with restraint. Horatio licked his lips again and Archie lost control, groaning thickly as heat spilled over his stomach. Tremors wracked his body as Horatio’s hand continued moving, his pace slowing gradually until Archie reached down and grasped Horatio’s wrist, whispering a desperate plea for him to stop.

Horatio eased his hand from around Archie’s spent flesh, watching intently as Archie’s body slowly came to rest. He reached out and brushed Archie’s brow gently. “You’re all right?”

Archie let out a quick, delighted laugh. “I assure you, Horatio. I’ve never been better.” He turned his head and met Horatio’s gaze. “Are you all right?”

He nodded once and settled down on the bed. “I’ve not…spoilt things?”

Archie wiped his stomach clean with the sheet then turned on his side to drop his questioning gaze on Horatio. “I don’t follow.”

“With…this.”

Archie’s brow furrowed then cleared as he laughed. He reached out and caught Horatio’s cheek against the palm of his hand before he could withdraw. “Horatio, there’s more to…this than just that.” He moved his hand down to the hard length of Horatio’s shaft. “I can pleasure you. Touch you. Taste you.” His lips curved into a smile as a tremor ran through Horatio. “Is that what you want, Horatio? My mouth on you?”

Horatio shivered, heated bumps rising on his skin. “Archie.”

Archie licked his lips and leaned in, breathing the words in Horatio’s ear, against his skin. “My lips and my tongue and your prick, Horatio? Is that what you want?”

“Y…Ye…yes,” Horatio nodded breathlessly, gasping the broken word. His mouth opened, the word caught in his throat for a long, airless moment. “Please.”

Archie released Horatio and ran a single fingertip down the length of him. Horatio shuddered again in response, his breath catching. “Lean back,” Archie cleared his throat, his voice deep and throaty. “Against the wall.”

Horatio nodded briefly and pulled himself up the bed with trembling hands, his fingers searching for purchase on the mattress as he rested against the wall, the small pillow stuffed against the small of his back. Archie moved between Horatio’s spread legs, easing down and resting his head on Horatio’s thigh, his breath stirring the dark hairs that framed Horatio’s erection.

He could feel Horatio’s dark eyes on him, burning with heat and intensity and desire as Archie feathered his fingers along the inside of Horatio’s thigh, watching with his own heated gaze as Horatio’s body reacted, flesh tightening, the pulse at the base of his cock flushed thick and dark.

Tilting his head forward, Archie ran his tongue along the sensitive skin at the base of Horatio’s cock, the fingers that had traced his thigh moving over to graze over the heavy weight of Horatio’s sac. Horatio made a soft sound, a rough whimper of pleasure caught in his throat, as Archie pressed his tongue lightly to the same spot before dragging the tip up along the length of Horatio’s shaft.

Horatio’s breath huffed out of him like hot moisture on Archie’s back as he shifted, raising up on his knees to support himself as one hand stayed at the base of Horatio’s cock and the other wrapped around the foreskin, easing it back to expose the dark head. Archie exhaled, the sensation of his heated breath on Horatio’s cock causing Horatio’s hips to rise off the bed.

“Archie,” he gasped roughly, bringing Archie’s gaze up to him. Horatio’s lower lip was caught in his mouth, his eyes wide, nostrils flared. “Oh, God. Archie.”

Archie’s smile felt as wicked as it no doubt looked as he lowered his head again, licking the head of Horatio’s cock. Horatio’s body tightened, muscles clenching as Archie stole the taste of him back into his mouth before taking the slick tip between his lips.

Horatio’s head hit the wall hard as his hips jerked, whatever word or sound he had attempted to make swallowed in a loud gasp. His hands clutched reflexively at the mattress as he fought to breath, to control the wild buck of his hips as Archie’s mouth engulfed him, his hands splaying out over Horatio’s hips to hold him down.

“Ar…Archie.” Horatio groaned his name, his hand shaking as it fisted in Archie’s hair, tugging roughly at it. Archie moaned around Horatio’s flesh and Horatio cried out wordlessly, his body spasming as it spent itself against the pressure of Archie’s tongue.

**

Horatio slumped back down to the bed, shocking Archie as he moved easily against him. He pinned Archie’s arm at his side then rested his head against it, his soft and still shaky breath feathering over Archie’s skin.

“All right, Horatio?”

He nodded, his eyes closing, his lashes brushing Archie’s arm. “What will we do?” He asked quietly, his voice thick with exhaustion. “Now? Aboard the Renown?”

“I don’t know,” Archie admitted softly. “The walls of a ship are thin and have eyes.” He lifted the arm not pinned by Horatio’s weight and stroked the dark hair that fell across Horatio’s forehead. “We’ll have moments. If we make them. If we want them.”

“Do you?” Horatio lifted his head, his eyes curious though Archie could see the hint of uncertainty in their depths. “Want them?”

“I want you, Horatio. However I can have you.” Archie smiled and shrugged. “No sense in borrowing trouble though, hmm? After all, we still have a full day and a half in Portsmouth.”

Horatio smiled, his gaze clearing. “And what, pray tell, Mr. Kennedy, do you think we should do with our free time?”

“I don’t think I’ll tell you, Horatio.” Archie shifted, turning to face Horatio, the thickening hardness of his shaft warm against the spent flesh of Horatio’s. “Perhaps I’ll see if you can guess.”


End file.
